Camping
by Glassy.Desu
Summary: **RE-UPLOADED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT**  Alois had dragged Ciel to go camping and they play a game of truth or dare. When things become heated, and Ciel is loud. What happen when they really went camping in Ciel's backyard?


Name: Camping

Author:

Couple: Alois and Ciel

Rating: M

Genres: Romance and Fail-Humour

o~o~o

"Ciel! Help me set up the tent!" Alois groaned as the tent fell over again.

"No," Ciel simply said. He didn't want to go camping with Alois let alone help him set up the tent. He didn't even know why someone would want to go camping on such a cold night. Ciel also did wonder of there was something wrong inside of Alois' head, Ciel thinks he does. Mentally issued or not, Ciel wouldn't help set up the tent. He just went back to his book.

"Ciel, if we don't set the tent up we can't camp!" Alois whined.

"Good."

To Ciel distaste, Alois was finally able to set the tent up… alone. The tent was small and it reminded Ciel of orange puke set up on four black poles. They both managed to fit in fine though.

"Where's the power point?" Alois asked. He had decided he wanted to use his laptop. Ciel sighed. Alois was the one that wanted to go camping yet the didn't know the most obvious thing about it -

"Alois, there isn't any power points," Ciel said, rubbing his temples.

Alois put on an extremely unnecessary and dramatic shocked face. Pouting he threw his laptop onto the ugly green sleeping bag next to him.

"I'm board. Lets play a game!" Alois smiled, "C'mon Ciel! You can't read this whole trip!"

"Yes, I can," Ciel said, turning another page in the book. All Ciel wanted to do tonight was lay in bed and finish his book, which he was very close to doing and they still had a very long night ahead of them. This wasn't Ciel's day, uh, night.

Plucking the book from Ciel grasp Alois said, "Lets play truth or dare!" The grin on Alois face meant Ciel had no choice in the matter, with things like this, he never has.

"Fiiinnnee~" The long, drawn out nature of Ciel's 'fine' indicated he did not want to play such a stupid game, then again, any game in that matter.

"Ok Ciel, truth or dare?" Alois asked, rocking back and forth while holding his crossed legs.

"Truth," Ciel said. He didn't trust anything Alois would dare him to do.

"Boring. Anyways, have you had your first kiss?" Alois asked, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

Three

Two

One

"What the hell! What kind of question is that!" Ciel yelled, waving his arms like a mad man.

"We're big kids so we should ask 'big kid' questions," Alois giggled.

'His nothing like a 'big kid,' Ciel thought.

But he knew he couldn't get put of the question. Still he just wanted to finish his book (or right now shot himself in the head).

"So haven't you, have you, have you?" Alois chanted. Ciel blushed. Of cause he hasn't. He was thirteen, didn't care about relationships, and he thought first kisses are overrated.

Surveying Ciel blush, Alois knew he hasn't had his first kiss. That was good, Alois had always wanted to give Ciel his first kiss and first time.

He smashed his lips against Ciel's. Said boy tried to push Alois away, but said boy just pushed him onto the thin tent bottom. The kiss was messy and quite against Ciel's will. Struggling got him nowhere to he just decided to give into the kiss. Wrapping his tongue around Alois', they moaned.

Alois had pinned Ciel's arms down by holding his hands roughly on the tent bottom. One of those arms trailed down Ciel's body to lightly grab his hip. Ciel just lied there, not trying to stop the assault on his lips. As they kiss, a ribbon of saliva ran down Ciel's chin. It pooled at his neck.

The hand on Ciel's hip moved the shirt up so it bunched awkwardly just above Ciel's chest. Then the hand begun to work on one of Ciel's nipples, pinching the small bud.

Pulling away for air, Alois licked the trail of saliva that ran down Ciel's chin. For such a light lick, Ciel moaned very loud, like he just came. Anyways, Ciel was loud, Alois likes it when people are loud (then again his a virgin so he doesn't really know), so Alois was happy.

After taking off Ciel's shirt, Alois licked Ciel's neck. Breathing in Ciel warm sent, he smelt of cake and odd pages of his book. Odd paper and cake never tickled his fancy, but whatever.

"Alois!" Ciel screamed. The addressed had bit down on Ciel's neck too hard and he begun to bleed. Alois simply licked away the blood before sucking on Ciel's pulse.

"Ahhh~!" Ciel moaned, loud.

Alois released Ciel's arms and hooked two finger from each hand on the brim of Ciel's pants and boxers.

"Mmmm, Ciel," Alois smirked into Ciel's right nipple, before taking it into his mouth.

"Naagh~!" Ciel moaned, he grabbed onto Alois hair and begun to tug at it. Alois made a quite whimper but continued to licked the nipple.

An odd feeling pushed against the boys' thighs. They were both hard. Alois proceeded to remove both their clothes, taking in the sight of Ciel's body. They were both small, only because of age, Alois just half an inch bigger.

"Alois, please," Ciel begged. He remembered to beat Alois over the head so he would forget him begging.

"Please what Ciel?" Alois teased, running his index finger down Ciel's body, missing any spots that would give pleasure, but Ciel once again moaned very loud.

"P-please t-tak-e m-e," Ciel moaned, trying to move himself on Alois' member. That wasn't what Alois wanted, he wanted something like "Please Alois fuck me." But never the less, he let it slide. This time.

Alois slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Ciel's backside burned, he felt like he was about to be ripped in half.

One minute, two minutes, two minutes and three seconds.

"Alois, m-m-ove," Ciel moaned and wrapped his legs around Alois body. Alois didn't have to be told twice and pulled out so only his tip was left in. He pushed in again, repeating the action several times.

"Harder, please~!" Ciel moaned. It was more like a yell. Ciel was very loud indeed.

The motion set was hard, not to fast, and very deep. It was love making crossed with just 'you happen to be here and I need to get laid'.

"Ciel," Alois groaned into Ciel's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Ciel could of came then, but he wasn't going to let Alois win this. Everything to Ciel about Alois was a game. Like who's foster father was better (they both agreed that Sebastian was, Claude had a stick up his ass).

Ciel begun to met every thrust, moaning loud, he even yelled. Who would ever know that Ciel would be so loud? He had always be so quite, hardly speaking.

Alois took Ciel's member into his hand., pumping in time with his thrusts. Pre-come stuck to Alois finger and dripped onto them as he shared it with Ciel was yelled 'no', Alois shrugged, thrusts and licked it away himself.

They were close, Ciel just by a bit.

"I'm gunna…." Ciel trailed off, but Alois got the message. He sped up the pace, aiming for Ciel's prostate.

"Ahhhh!" Ciel yelled. He came hard onto Alois hand, and both their stomachs. Alois came not long after, the tightness was too much for him.

Alois fell beside Ciel, taking him into his arms. "I love you, Ciel~"

"Yeah," Ciel said emotionless. He already knew Alois liked him. Ciel didn't know what he thought of Alois, he pushed the feeling and thought aside.

They both started to sleep.

Until.

"Excuse me. But I would just like to tell you that your yelling and screaming has woken me and probably every one else in the street . Please next time camp away from the back yard," Sebastian said.

Right…They forgot. They had slept in the backyard. Oops.

o~o~o

Author's Note: I have been through it and fixed what I have found.

This one didn't take much time because it already looked good (: .

This one had been one of my favourites because of the ending ^_^ .


End file.
